


Heated

by whatstheproblembaby



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatstheproblembaby/pseuds/whatstheproblembaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt walks home in a snowstorm. Blaine questions a lot of his decisions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated

Kurt was starting to get legitimately concerned that he wouldn’t make it back to his and Blaine’s apartment with all his extremities. A freak late March snowstorm had blown in out of nowhere, and his light wool jacket didn’t have enough insulation to keep his body warm on his unplanned walk home. Since he also wasn’t wearing a hat or gloves, and his scarf was only for accessorizing purposes, he was well and truly screwed.

He managed to push open the main door of the building with his numb fingers, but he knew he wasn’t going to recover enough warmth to grab his keys out of his pocket once he got upstairs. If Blaine wasn’t home already, Kurt was pretty sure he was going to find him frozen to the door whenever he did arrive.

Kurt slapped his palm as hard as he could against the door, not sure if he could bend his fingers enough to make a fist yet. “Blaine?” he yelled, whacking the door again. “Are you home? Please be home.”

The door swung open, startling Kurt, who was preparing to hit the door again and consequently nearly fell on top of Blaine.

“Whoa, what’s happening, babe?” Blaine asked, steadying Kurt and then hissing. “Holy crap, your skin is like _ice._ ”

“Is it? I’m so cold I actually kinda feel hot,” Kurt said. He stepped around Blaine and into their living room, attempting to unbutton his coat as he went. Unfortunately, his fingers wouldn’t get with the program.

Blaine shut the door and walked back to Kurt, reaching out to undo his buttons for him. “I take it you didn’t ride the bus home today.”

“I heard it was gonna be running late, so I figured I could just walk,” Kurt said, wincing as he tried to lift his arms out of his sleeves.

“Wal- Kurt, it takes you like half an hour to walk home on a good day,” Blaine said, aghast. “It’s been snowing almost all afternoon!”

“I thought it was gonna blow over!” Kurt defended, trying to flex his fingers.

“You are going to give me gray hair, I swear to God,” Blaine said, taking one of Kurt’s hands in his and chafing it. “I can’t believe you think taking flash photos at the Met is the height of risk-taking, yet you walk home in a freak blizzard like it’s nothing.”

“Again, I thought it was going to blow over!” Kurt said indignantly. “And have you seen some of the security guards at the Met, Blaine? They could probably crush my camera in their bare hands if they saw me taking photos.”

“As fun as this argument is, I’m gonna make the call that we should postpone it for a while until your body temperature is back to normal,” Blaine said, switching hands. “Strip.”

“Excuse me?” Kurt raised an eyebrow judgmentally.

“Skin-to-skin contact helps raise body temperature faster,” Blaine said. “If naked cuddling is what it takes to make sure you don’t catch hypothermia, then I’m willing to make that sacrifice.”

“You’re a national hero, B,” Kurt said, allowing Blaine to pull his shirt off. He managed to wiggle most of the way out of his pants on his own, though he needed Blaine’s help getting his boots off. “They’ll build monuments to you one day.”

“ _Selflessly cuddled his ridiculously hot boyfriend back to full health,_ ” Blaine quipped, holding up his hands to demonstrate the size of the sign he was ‘reading.’ “ _Truly went above and beyond._ ”

Kurt just snorted with laughter as Blaine peeled his own clothing off. “Careful, if your ego gets any bigger, we’ll have to add it to the lease.”

“Is that any way to treat the person who’s trying to keep you healthy?” Blaine said dramatically, putting a hand to his heart. “I should just let you freeze.”

“Like you could,” Kurt teased, leaning in to give Blaine a quick smooch.

Blaine gasped against his lips, pulling away quickly. “Jesus, even your lips are freezing,” he said, which wasn’t really the reaction Kurt was expecting. “Okay, c’mere, we’re getting into our bed.”

“Not really the circumstances where I like to hear you say that,” Kurt said quietly, rolling his eyes but allowing Blaine to lead him into their bedroom. He clambered under the covers, tensing his jaw at the coolness of the sheets against his already-frigid skin.

“That would be one way to raise your body heat,” Blaine said, waggling his eyebrows in the way that never failed to make Kurt laugh.

“Okay, Romeo, maybe once I can feel my toes again,” he said, pressing his cold feet to Blaine’s ankles and making him yelp.

“God, I didn’t realize your feet could get even colder than normal,” Blaine whined, tucking the blankets closer around them and pulling Kurt on top of his chest. He started rubbing down Kurt’s back, firm yet soothing.

“Mmm, that feels good,” Kurt said, suddenly feeling exhausted. He figured whatever adrenaline had powered him home had finally worn off. “Keep doing that.”

“Whatever you want,” Blaine said softly. He planted a kiss to Kurt’s hair, and Kurt sighed in contentment and closed his eyes.

“I still think takin’ flash photos at the Met‘s riskier than you’d think,” he mumbled, unwilling to lose an argument.

Blaine’s chest wobbled under him in silent laughter, causing Kurt to thwack him feebly. “Go to sleep, James Dean. We’ll go out and buy you a leather jacket and a motorcycle after you’re warm again.”

Kurt grumbled wordlessly into Blaine’s shoulder. He’d prove Blaine wrong. Really! He just had to...had to….

Sleep. He just had to sleep, and let Blaine’s superabundance of body heat work its magic. Maybe he’d think of a better argument once it didn’t feel like even his skeleton was freezing.

(He didn’t think of a better argument. Instead, Blaine called him a rebel without a cause for a week until he threatened to toss Blaine’s favorite bow tie down the garbage disposal. There was never a dull moment in the Anderson-Hummel household.)


End file.
